Fairy Tail Fighters
by dragonslayer Lucy
Summary: When Lucy and Levi come back from a mission, they find fairy tail surrounded. Everyone is down. Natsu cant move and Gajeel is stuck. Will the two mages save fairy tail or will those weak girls be crushed?


Fairy Tail fighters

**So this is only my second fic ever (first published) so don't kill me if its bad. And, yeah I know Lucy really isn't this strong but I felt like making her better: D Yeah idk when this would happen but let's just say it is the latest problem in Mongolia!**

**I'm a total NaLu fan and just in case you care, i doubt it, I'm an insane Cana x Gray, Juvis x Lyon, NaLu, Erza x (anyone badass enough)**

**I do not own fairy tail! You want proof? If I did, Jallal would be out of jail and dating Erza, Juvia would wake up and smell the coffee and realize that she only loves Gray for his ice so she would date Lyon instead, and Lucy and Gray would be madly in love. That's obviously not happening so lets all just pray to Hiro (the true owner) that Lucy at least gets a chance with Natsu!**

…**.**

Lucy was getting impatient. Why wouldn't the ticket man just give them to her for free?

She and Levi were just getting back from a mission. It had taken two weeks and now she just wanted to go home. When she went to buy the tickets, however, she realized that the price had doubled. She was trying to seduce the man into giving them to her for free.

"Uhh… miss? Are you going to pay or not?" he said, trying to get focused again.

Lucy laid the top half of her body against the desk. "Oh… I don't know." She said mischievously. "I could pay with my… B-O-D-Y…" she sat down on the desk and smiled sexily at him.

"I… uhh… h- h- here you go… babe." The ticket man looked cheated as she snatched the tickets away from him and marched off, muttering something about all men having no will power.

"You got them, Lu-chan?" Levi said grinning. She had seen the whole act.

"You know it!" Lucy grinned back.

"I can't wait to see the guild again. It feels like it's been forever." Levi said.

"Yeah, even though it's only been a few weeks." Lucy sighed. It was mostly the pink haired salamander she missed, although she wouldn't ever admit it.

If only they knew that the guild was in trouble. If so they might have gotten the chance to run.

…

Meanwhile, at the guild, all was not well. An army of highly advanced dark wizards surprise attacked Fairy Tail. They had come to take a few hostages and would give them back if all of everyone's money was given to them. The master had been sleeping and it didn't take long to defeat a sleepy old man who most defiantly not sober and Mirajane left to bring him to the doctor that hates humans. **(I forget her name)**.

"Two down, not many to go," the leader said maliciously. Most of the army had about the strength of a forest Vulcan; not that strong, but not fly's either. The leader, however, was way too incredibly strong, to be human. He wasn't. He was part giant, part demon.

Fairy tail was, for once, loosing. Natsu and the dark leader were engaged in combat. Erza was on a mission. Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, and everyone else were fighting the rest of the army. But they were tiring. Lisanna and most others had fallen, run out of magic, or just couldn't win anymore. They would have won already, if not for the hundreds of thousands of dark wizards against them.

…

Lucy didn't know why but for some reason she had a bad feeling about coming back. "Levi… do you have a… bad feeling about coming back…?" Lucy muttered, ashamed that she wasn't excited for her return.

Levi looked up, "No. Not really. You're probably just giddy from calling more than one spirit at a time. What was that about, anyway?" Levi said remembering the incident.

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together. "I need to get stronger." She said, determinedly. "All the missions I've done with Natsu… Gray, and Erza, I've been no help at all. I just complain about my rent and get them to do the work for me. I hate it. Being week, I mean…"

Levi frowned, "You're _not_ weak! There isn't a single celestial wizard who can call more than… two spirits, _at most_, at once and live! You're going to kill yourself at this rate."

Lucy looked down, "No… there was a celestial wizard, a long time ago. She could summon all ten of her spirits at once! She was a tyrant to them, though. She treated them like dirt; shaming celestial wizards.

Of course she became famous. Her habit of running spirits like slaves did to. That is how most celestial wizards think they should be treated. She becomes their role model and they practice her habits as well. That is why I have to surpass her!" Lucy said, with pain in her eyes.

"… Fine." Levi said, "Just don't kill yourself, okay?"

Lucy smiled. She was glad to have Levi as her friend. "I'll try." She laughed.

…..

Natsu was fighting hard, but he just couldn't beat this guy. They seamed to be on the exact same level. Neither could win. Meanwhile, Juvia had fallen. Gajeel, Cana and Gray were loosing fast and there were still over ten thousand people left to fight. Most of Mongolia had evacuated to the hills, and the army was just sitting in the street. Waiting to fight.

….

When Lucy and Levi walked towards Mongolia from the train station, they were surprised to see all of Mongolia's people crowded in the outskirts of the city. They were even more surprised to see an army surrounded around Fairy tail. It was a huge army. Lucy's eyes went wide in shock and Levi's jaw dropped. Levi scanned the crowd and said, "Ten thousand, one hundred and thirty four enemies."

"…What?"

"You heard me…"

"How many left for fairy tail?"

Levi looked over at the fairy tail home base and her eyes went huge. She gulped. "two."

Lucy gulped and determination spread over her face. "Let's make that four." She said, about to run in.

"Wait." Levi said grabbing her wrist. "Get Virgo out. We'll be more help fighting from the inside then out." Lucy nodded and they began running through the tunnel that Virgo had made.

…

Gajeel looked over his shoulder to check on Natsu. He was caught of guard when he saw… both Natsu and the giant unconscious. They both won. They both lost. How did Natsu loose? How did Natsu win? While pondering this, a sword slammed him to the ground. After fighting at least 10,000 men, he did not have the strength to get up. It was Gray and Cana- No, now it was just Gray against so many and Gray was… loosing his current battle. But then, the men he was fighting against flew into the air as… Lucy's spirit, Virgo, apologized and Lucy and Levi came storming out. Gajeel couldn't help but wish it were Erza instead of Lucy. He was glad that he could see Levi again, though.

…..

As Lucy stormed out of the tunnel, her heart faltered. Gray was on his knees and everyone else could not fight. Natsu. Natsu was unconscious. No… he was barely conscious. He looked with fear at Lucy.

"RUN!" he screamed at her. She paused for a second before uncharacteristically grinning. She was not going to run. She was going to fight. "Please… Lucy run… YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, CANNOT WIN!" Right as he said this, he wished he hadn't. She looked hurt, then angry, then scared, then… determined.

"Natsu… I never thought I would here you say such a thing. I thought I would come here and you would say 'you can do it', not that I, of all people, cannot win." She looked away from Natsu toward Gray. Walking up to him, she smiled and said, "Rest up. Levi and I are taking over." When he tried to get back up, she shoved him down. "Levi! Can I rely on you to get the left half?"

Levi tore her look away from Gajeel, grinned and said, "YOU KNOW IT!"

….

Everyone stared at the two usually wimpy girls; The author and the bookworm. They watched as Levi got out her pen and wrote 'poison gas' and through it over the crowd. Knocking out about a hundred of them as Lucy sprang into action.

Pulling out her keys she called Aires, who could only take on one at a time. At first they all thought that she had made a wrong choice and would have to close the gate to take out another spirit, but they were wrong. She bunched her eyebrows together as she called out the lullaby spirit.

Gray gasped as he realized what she was doing. Natsu began to say no but Lucy was already grabbing another key. Gemini took the form of the enimies leader and she began attacking the sleepy, hesitant enemies.

One after another she called fourth her spirits. As the last gate opened, she screamed in agony. It took only a few seconds for Lucy to realize that her spirits and Levi were the ones fighting. Not Lucy. How would she get respect if she were a tyrant to her spirits? How would she look strong if she sat back and watched? How would Natsu love her if she weren't strong?

With that, she got up from her knees and took out her whip. In a fighting stance she approached the next enemy.

One after another she took out enemies with her spirits and whip. One after another Levi cast clever words, sending the enemies down. One after another the fairy tail members rose to fight. One after another fairy tails spirit's lifted. One after another the dark wizards lost. Until finally we won.

Let me tell you, Natsu never told Lucy to run again.


End file.
